


Dig [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased) (1969)
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: The earth was hard, and Jeff made as slow progress as he dared. Marty would work out what had happened, given time- but that was one of the many things that Jeff was short on.-or-Jeff has got himself into a corner. Will Marty arrive in time to dig him out of trouble?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Saturday 24th October - Dig.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Dig [Inktober 2020]

Gregory removed a spade from the boot of the car and thrust it into Jeff's hands.

"Turn around."

In the face of the gun, Jeff had no choice but to comply. He was walked through the forest for about five minutes until ordered to halt in a small clearing, where a barrel to the back prodded him a few steps further. He half-turned, trying to silently reason with Gregory, but it was clear that the crooked businessman had decided his fate long ago. As the leering smile grew, he motioned lazily to the spade.

"Dig, Mr Randall."

The earth was hard, and Jeff made as slow progress as he dared. Marty would work out what had happened, given time- but that was one of the many things that Jeff was short on. A few minutes in, with a shallow, narrow pit dug in the forest floor, Jeff stuck the spade in the spoil pile and made a show of breathing heavily. Gregory noticed immediately.

"Keep digging, Mr Randall," he said with a sadistic smile, "we don't have time for breaks."

Jeff didn't start digging again. "You still think you're going to get away with this, Gregory?"

"I don't just think, Mr Randall, I _know_." The gun was levelled at his chest. "Now get on with it."

The spade was picked up again, the slow progress resumed. Even if Marty didn't turn up, if he could make Gregory angry enough, he might do something stupid and let his guard down. Putting a thin spade of dirt on the spoil pile, Jeff turned back to what he hoped wouldn’t become his grave to find that it was now occupied.

"Marty!" he hissed, moving so that Gregory couldn't see he was talking. "You took your time."

"What's the hurry, Jeff, you're just doing some digging."

The annoyed detective scraped some earth from the side and threw it away. "I'm not digging in the middle of a forest for no reason, am I! This, Marty, is a grave!"

"No, Jeff, it can't be. It's too shallow for a grave, I know these things y'see, you need at least-" He suddenly broke off, realising. "Grave? Jeff, what-"

" _My_ grave, unless you do something about it. Gregory's just behind me."

Marty vanished away, and Jeff took a half-hearted dig at the bottom of the pit. When he looked up, Marty was staring at the gun-wielding businessman with surprise written all over his face.

"Jeff, how did he- oh, at the office." He watched as his partner continued digging, unable to reply in case Gregory saw. "I'll try and work something out."

The ghost surveyed the situation. At the side nearest the road, Gregory stood pointing his pistol at Jeff, who was digging the grave a few feet away in the centre of the clearing. Slightly to the right was a growing pile of loose earth. Marty had an idea.

"Jeff, get ready to go for Gregory."

Whilst he was still trying to anticipate exactly what Marty meant by this, a gust of wind swept through the clearing, hitting the spoil pile and spraying it directly into Gregory's face. Gripping the shovel with both hands, Jeff swung it through the earth cloud with all his might, batting the gun cleanly to disappear into the forest. However, Jeff's captor wasn’t in a position to use it to begin with, shielding his face as he was from the tornado of dirt. As the wind died down. Jeff delivered a swift punch to the gut, followed, by one to the head, and the businessman was out for the count. Marty appeared next to him.

"Well done, Jeff."

"Thanks for the help."

"Any time."

"Well, you were only just in time."

The ghost sighed. "Not this again, Jeff, I came as quickly as I could!"

"Well, if you could be a bit quicker next time…"

**Author's Note:**

> back at it with those weak endings
> 
> Only a week until Hallowe'en! A few fun pieces coming up, and hopefully one for each fandom on the day...if I can manage it :'D


End file.
